ABSTRACT: Core 1 ? Administrative Core The overarching purpose of the Administrative Core is to ensure that the Center for Complex Data to Knowledge in Drug Abuse and HIV Behavioral Science (CD2K Center) stays on course and meets each of the four center-wide Specific Aims described in the Overall section. This core will maintain an infrastructure that promotes the highest level of productivity so that the CD2K Center can make the most progress in addressing the methodological challenges presented by complex data in drug use and HIV research. To accomplish this, it is necessary to maintain an administrative infrastructure that keeps the CD2K Center running smoothly in a way that promotes ?centerness? and synergy; lifts much of the administrative and regulatory burden from investigators; supports and facilitates the scientific mission of the Center; and obtains input from well-qualified experts on the Center's efforts. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are as follows. (1) To promote productive, creative, synergistic, and sustained collaboration among CD2K Center investigators, and between CD2K Center investigators and other drug abuse and HIV scientists. This will be accomplished by organizing yearly Center-wide research retreats and focused mini-retreats that promote synergy, fostering excellent communication between the Penn State and University of Michigan sites of the CD2K Center, and nurturing center-to-center collaborative partnerships with well-established and productive research centers at New York University, Chestnut Health Systems, and the University of Wisconsin. (2) To facilitate and enhance the productivity of CD2K Center investigators. This will be achieved by maintaining an infrastructure characterized by efficient administrative procedures that will ensure the CD2K Center runs smoothly. This Core will monitor the productivity of each research project and core, organize regular CD2K Center-wide business administrative meetings, and ensure that the CD2K Center maintains compliance with all NIH and university regulations with minimal burden on scientists. (3) To ensure that the CD2K Center attains and maintains its position as a national resource for cutting-edge methods for analysis of complex drug abuse and HIV data. This core will work in concert with the Dissemination, Software, and Technology Core to implement the CD2K Center's dissemination strategic plan and with the Pilot, Mentoring, and Professional Development Core to ensure that it is effective in its efforts to foster the next generation of drug abuse and HIV intervention methodologists. This core also will convene meetings of a distinguished External Advisory Committee to guide the CD2K Center, and of a Diversity and Early Career Steering Committee focused on increasing diversity in the methodology field and ensuring that the resources of the CD2K Center are helping early career scientists to improve their methodological skills.